Name
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Seventeen ff ; Meanie / MinWon couple ; Sebuah pertemuan, rasa penasaran, kemudian berkembang menjadi perasaan suka. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin sekali Mingyu ketahui tapi itu tak pernah terkabulkan. Nama orang itu.


**NAME**

 **MEANIE / MINWON**

 **SEVENTEEN FF**

 **SEVENTEEN—EMPUNYA PLEDIS** (ngomongnya ala logat jawa ya/dilemparkaleng)

 **T**

 **TYPO, OOC, SHO-AI, DLDR, RNR**

 **.**

Bermula dari hari ke-30 disekolah barunya, Mingyu bertemu orang itu. Ketika tidak sengaja bahu keduanya saling bertubrukan menimbulkan sebuah bunyi 'dug' dan berakhir keduanya terdorong kearah berlawanan.

Kedua pasang mata bertemu. Mingyu terpaku oleh mata tajam sayu orang itu. Hampir saja ia lupa bagaimana cara bernapas jika saja orang itu tidak berbicara—

"Ah, maaf sudah menabrakmu, aku sedang tidak fokus."

—suara yang dalam, Mingyu lupa lagi bagaimana caranya bernapas. Mata orang itu, suara orang itu, membius pikirannya kurang dari lima detik.

Ia terdiam, tidak menjawab, matanya tak berkedip menatap makhluk di depannya.

"Hey—" panggil orang itu, menyentuh Mingyu, "kau tidak apa? Padahal aku hanya menabrakmu.. aduh… aku lelah sekali, jadi bisa kau merespon sekarang juga biar aku bisa pergi?"

Mingyu tersadar, kembali bernapas, dan mengerjapkan matanya, "Ah, tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya.

Orang itu tersenyum kecil, "Oke, sekali lagi maafkan aku, dah~"

Mingyu mengangguk dan masih diam ditempat, setelah beberapa menit kemudian dia merutuki tindakan bodoh memalukannya karena mematung di tempat itu.

.

.

Setelah itu, entah bagaimana dia bisa dengan mudah menemukan orang itu, bertemu dengannya walau hanya sekilas, dan mulai memperhatikan orang itu dari jauh.

Sebuah pertemuan, rasa penasaran, kemudian berkembang menjadi perasaan suka.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin sekali Mingyu ketahui tapi itu tak pernah terkabulkan,

Nama orang itu.

.

.

"Hey kau. Matamu yang indah membuatku tak bisa memalingkan padanganku. Suaramu yang dapat membuatku meleleh. Tingkah laku mu yang membuatku gemas. Siapa namamu?"

Mingyu menoleh cepat saat melihat Seungkwan membaca lembar kertas yang baru saja ia buang ketempat sampah setelah meremasnya beberapa kali.

Seungkwan menatap tulisan di kertas itu dengan kening berkerut, "Bacaan menyedihkan apa ini." Komentarnya.

Mingyu dengan cepat merebut kertas itu dan merobeknya jadi beberapa serpihan yang tidak terbentuk.

"Kenapa kau membacanya?!" panik Mingyu.

"Karena aku melihatmu serius sekali mencoret—menulis diatas kertas, jadi aku ingin tahu apa isinya, dan kebetulan kau membuangnya." Jawab Seungkwan datar.

Mingyu melongo, "Tapi itu sampah, kau tak seharusnya memungutnya kembali dan membuka isinya!"

"Kan penasaran. Lagipula, kau membuangnya tidak pada tempatnya, jatuh dilantai." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Eeehhh berarti lemparanku meleset."

"…."

"…"

"Apa sih itu? tugas sastra atau surat cinta? Menyedihkan sekali isinya." Mingyu tertohok saat mendengar adik kelasnya itu berkata demikian.

"Aku tahu kau bisa membuat seperti itu, Kwan. Tapi setidaknya jangan menghinaku." Ucap Mingyu.

Seungkwan tertawa, "Jadi yang benar yang mana?"

"Hah? apanya?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah dungu.

"Tugas sastra atau surat cinta?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Tidak keduanya." Jawab Mingyu.

"Tapi untuk orang yang kau suka?" tebak Seungkwan.

"…."

Seungkwan terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa. Mingyu menahan diri untuk tidak membanting bocah itu dan menjatuhkannya dari lantai tiga tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Seungkwan berhenti tertawa, "Aku tebak…. Apa dia anak tahun ketiga? Aku sering melihatmu mencuri pandang ke kakak kelas tiga."

Mingyu tidak menjawab.

"Ku anggap itu ya." ucap Seungkwan.

Keduanya terdiam sebentar, hingga mata Mingyu menangkap sosok seseorang yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, dilapangan olahraga.

"Well, kenapa kau tidak menembaknya?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Tidak… tidak sekarang." Ucap Mingyu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seungkwan heran.

"Karena aku tidak tahu namanya." Jawab Mingyu, matanya tak lepas dari memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang itu.

Seungkwan melongo mendengar hal itu, "Siapa yang peduli dengan hal itu?"

Mingyu meliriknya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Urusan nama itu bisa nanti, setidaknya kau dapatkan dia dulu. Lagipula, kau kan sudah memperhatikannya berhari-hari tapi tidak tahu namanya? Menyedihkan."

Mingyu mencubit pipi tembam Seungkwan kesal, "Terserah aku bocah…. Memangnya apa pedulimu…"

"Awawwawwawwawwaw." Seungkwan meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan menghinaku jika kau masih saja dalam status _friendzone_ oleh Seokmin. Dasar menyedihkan." Ucap Mingyu telak.

Seungkwan mengumpat.

.

.

.

.

 _Siapa namamu?_

Mingyu ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu. Tapi, jangankan menanyakan hal itu, mendekati orang itu saja dia harus berpikir lima kali.

Mingyu tahu dia pengecut, bahkan mungkin lebih pengecut dibandingkan dengan gadis remaja sekolahan yang sedang puber.

Mingyu menghela napas. Ini melelahkan. Memendam sebuah rasa suka melelahkan baginya.

Atau, apakah dia harus mengikuti kata-kata Seungkwan untuk menembak orang itu?

 _Eh, nanti kalau ditembak dia bisa mati…_ Mingyu membenturkan kepalanya di dinding terdekat, bisa-bisanya dia memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu. mengacuhkan pandangan pengunjung mini market yang menatapnya dengan aneh, Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi.

"Sori. Kau menghalangi jalan. Bisa minggir?"

Mingyu dengan cepat mengangkat kepala mendengar suara itu. Ia menelan ludah kasar saat melihat orang yang sedang ia pikirkan ada dihadapannya.

"Ah, ya. maaf." Ucap Mingyu dengan cepat bergeser dari tempatnya tadi.

Orang itu tersenyum, kemudian melewati Mingyu begitu saja. Mingyu menatapnya dengan mata mengerjap. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

 _Aku harus menembaknya._

.

.

Mingyu mengambil satu bungkus snack kemudian menaruhnya dikeranjang yang ia bawa lalu pergi ke kasir. Ia tersenyum senang saat mendapati orang itu sedang menunggu barang belanjaannya dihitung di kasir.

Mingyu memantapkan hati, dia akan melakukannya, dia akan melakukannya, dia akan melakukannya—

Orang itu membayar kekasir, mengambil belanjaannya dan berbalik. Terkejut saat mendapati Mingyu berdiri persis dihadapannya, menghalangi jalannya sekali lagi.

Mingyu sedetik mengambil napas,

"Heykauakumenyukaimusejakpertamakalikitabertemudanakupenasaransiapanamamujadibolehakutahunamamu?" Mingyu dengan cepat mengucapkan itu dalam satu tarikan napas dan setelah itu ia merasa bodoh. Ia malu sekali.

Orang itu dan pegawai kasir melongo mendengarnya.

Mingyu kewalahan sendiri.

"Maaf, kau mengatakan apa tadi?" tanya orang itu.

Mingyu tertawa hambar, "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu namamu." Jawabnya, ia bisa merasakan suaranya sedikit gemetar.

Orang itu mengangguk kecil, "Ooh… namaku Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau?"

"Mingyu, Kim Mingyu. Salam kenal Wonwoo-hyung." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum, Mingyu menggeser tubuhnya dari hadapan Wonwoo dan menaruh keranjangnya diatas meja kasir.

"Sudah? Itu saja?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

Mingyu mengangguk sambil menelan ludah, "Ya, kita selalu bertemu dan aku tidak tahu namamu—jadi, aku—penasaran, begitulah."

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Mingyu mengangguk, lalu menghembuskan napas lega dan beralih ke kasir.

" _Aku harap dia tidak mendengar yang pertama tadi.."_ batin Mingyu was-was. Namun, kemudian ia tersenyum senang.

 _Aku sudah tahu namanya._

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nggak kok, bohong.**

 **.**

Mingyu membawa tas plastik berisi belanjaannya dan keluar dari mini market. Matanya melebar saat melihat sosok Wonwoo berdiri diam di teras mini market. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

 _Apa dia menunggi kekasihnya?_

Mingyu mendadak galau sendiri. Dilihatnya kini Wonwoo sedang celingukan menatap kanan kiri. Mingyu panik, ia lalu berjalan berjingkat meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa ingin diketahui oleh Wonwoo.

Mingyu berpikir lagi, jika Wonwoo sudah punya kekasih, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apakah dia harus—

"AH! Hey! Mau pergi kemana kau?!"

Mingyu terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik kebelakang dengan takut.

Wonwoo berjalan kearahnya dengan alis hampir menyatu karena kesal.

"Eh.. kau berbicara denganku?" tanya Mingyu was-was.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Ehm.. ya… aku akan pulang ke rumahku." Ucap Mingyu kemudian.

"Tidak boleh." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu terperanjat, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah membuatku menunggu." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Eeeh yaaa siapa yang nyuruh?" tanya Mingyu sewot.

Wonwoo menuding kearahnya, "Ini semua karena ucapanmu." Jawabnya tak kalah sewot.

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya, "Apa?"

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Masa kau lupa apa yang sudah kau ucapkan secepat kereta shinkansen tadi?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jantung Mingyu mulai berdegup tidak karuan, "Eh… yang kuucapkan tadi…" wajahnya merona, "ah, anggap saja itu angin lalu."

Wonwoo menatapnya kesal, "Tidak bisa."

Mingyu terdiam.

"Apakah yang kau katakan itu benar?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengerjap, "Kau mendengarnya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Sangat jelas."

"Padahal aku mengatakannya sangat cepat tadi." bisik Mingyu.

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Hmm… aku pikir begitu—aku—yah, begitulah." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kenapa kau menungguku?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku sudah bilang, ini karena ucapanmu. Aku pikir aku salah dengar, tapi itu tidak. Jadi aku memutuskan menunggumu—" Wonwoo menjawab, Mingyu terdiam mendengarnya, "itu—karena aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Wonwoo dengan suara yang dikecilkan.

Mingyu membulatkan mata. Ia bingung harus bereaksi apa.

"Mingyu?" panggil Wonwoo, tangannya menyentuh pipi pemuda tinggi di depannya.

Mingyu refleks melangkah kebelakang dan berlari cepat.

Wonwoo terperanjat, "Hey!" ia dengan segera mengejar Mingyu dan mendapatkannya dengan sebuah pelukan dari belakang.

Mingyu meronta, "Lepaskaaaann~"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau! Nanti kau akan lari lagi!"

Mingyu terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan lengan Wonwoo melingkar di perutnya dengan kuat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Mingyu juga bisa merasakan detak jantung yang bukan miliknya berdegup kencang lewat punggungnya, ia melirik kearah Wonwoo yang memejamkan mata dan wajah memerah, mau tak mau hal itu membuat wajah Mingyu ikut memerah.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Kau tidak benci padaku kan?" tanya Wonwoo lirih.

Mingyu menggaruk pipi, "Tidak. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, aku menyukaimu."jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau lari?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Karena—" Mingyu terdiam sebentar, "karena aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa dan—ini membuatku malu." Mingyu menutup wajahnya.

Tangan Wonwoo yang memeluk Mingyu mulai mengendur, Wonwoo tertawa lepas kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya lagi.

"Jadi—bisa kau lepaskan aku?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng, Mingyu menurunkan tangannya dari menutup wajah dan menghela napas.

"Aku tidak akan lari, tenang saja." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. Mingyu berbalik dan kemudian keduanya saling menatap.

Wonwoo tersentak saat Mingyu mengecup keningnya.

Mingyu menatapnya, Wonwoo balas menatapnya.

"Kau cepat juga. Padahal kita baru saja berkenalan dan kau sudah main cium duluan." Ucap Wonwoo dengan senyuman lebar.

Mingyu merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas dan dia—kabur.

"Hey!"

.

.

"Lepaskan akuuuuu~"

"Tidaaaakkk, nanti kau lari lagiiii~"

Pada akhirnya, setiap kali Mingyu berlari karena rasa malu yang tiba-tiba muncul, Wonwoo akan segera menangkapnya dengan sebuah pelukan dari belakang.

.

.

 **Fin beneran ey.**

Oke bhay~ buat kemaren yang minta ff meanie. Karena ff yang awal masih ngadat jadi aku buat yang ini ufufuf.

Yang baca, yang mampir, jangan lupa review yha.


End file.
